The administration or management of the resources of a communication system, particularly switching systems, is effected by administrative instructions or by administration and maintenance instructions, respectively. The administration of communication systems particularly comprises the management of the subscriber terminals and other terminals of a communication system, i.e. the establishment, modification and canceling of subscriber terminals and, in particular, of internal telephone numbers or subscriber telephone numbers, is essentially implemented by the administration of communication systems. The administrative or administration and maintenance instructions can be combined to form command batches. Every command batch advantageously has an operator task (for example, establishing subscribers) allocated to it, whereby this command batch is defined as an operator-task-related administration program module.
The operator-task-related administration program modules are advantageously produced in a data processing system or in a personal computer (PC) and are communicated to the respective communication system via the operational terminal or via the control terminal, respectively. Network management centrals are established for the administration of a plurality of communication systems in a communication network, whereby the administration and maintenance instructions are communicated to the operational or control terminals of the communication systems from the network management centrals via the existing communication network. An administration routine which coordinates the processing usually assumes the processing of the administration program modules. The operator-task-oriented administration program modules for the individual communication systems are also advantageously formed in a data processing system or in a PC, respectively.